battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PKP Pecheneg
The PKP Pecheneg '(''Russian: ПКП Печенег) is a modernized version of the PKM machine gun designed by TsNIITochMash to be more accurate with the use of a non-interchangeable air-cooled barrel while firing the same 7.62x54mm round of the PKM. Named after a tribe of Turkic nomads who previously inhabited the steppes, as well as Moldavia and Wallachia, the Pecheneg is capable of mounting telescopic sights to further improve its accuracy over range. Unlike the PKM, the weapon's barrel is not detachable but can still use the same box magazines that can hold 100, 200, or even 250 rounds of ammunition. The weapon also retains the same tripod mounting mechanism as the PKM, but is more suited in the light machine gun role. Battlefield Play4Free The '''Pecheneg is a primary weapon for the Medic kit. This machinegun with its cost of 5,499 funds is currently the most expensive weapon in the game. Battlefield 3 The PKP Pecheneg is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It was first seen used in the Operation Métro gameplay trailer with a PK-A 3.4x scope. Singleplayer It is first found during the single-player campaign in Operation Guillotine as the mounted weapon in the two PLR MG nests near the canal. Several PLR insurgents are armed with the PKP in the mission Comrades to hold off both French police and GRU. It can also be picked up from fallen bodyguards situated inside the villa during the mission, Kaffarov. Multiplayer It is the fifth unlock for the Support kit at 60,000 Support points. The Pecheneg is in the middle of the pack with the high damage machineguns, with a slower rate of fire than the M240B and faster than the M60. The recoil is also more than the M60 and less than the M240B. The M60 and PKP are quite similar with the main difference being their different rate of fire. The PKP shoots at a faster rate of fire allowing for a more aggressive play while the M60 while the latter's slower rate of fire allow for longer suppressing fire without the need to reload as soon. The PKP fairs reasonably well in close quarters, having similar performance to the UMP as far as damage, but the low accuracy shared among LMGs makes close quarters engagements risky. Battlefield Premium members can equip the Woodland Stripe Camo for the PKP, or a Tactical Camo by completing the Pecheneg Specialist assignment, though they are entirely optional and aesthetic. File:Battlefield 3 - PKP Pecheneg Sound|Firing signature File:BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot6 PECHENEG.png|The Pecheneg with a PKA-S in Operation Métro File:BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot2 PECHENEG.png|A view of the Pecheneg while firing battlefield-3-pkp-7.jpg|The PKP Pecheneg in gameplay. battlefield-3-pkp-2.jpg|The PKP Pecheneg's iron sights. Pecheneg Render.png|A 3D render of the PKP Pecheneg. BF3 PKP Pecheneg Left Side.jpg|Left side of the PKP Pecheneg BF3 PKP Pecheneg Right Side.jpg|Right side of the PKP Pecheneg Battlefield 4 The PKP Pecheneg is a Light Machine Gun featured in Battlefield 4. It is almost identical to its iteration in Battlefield 3, with the main difference being its now-correct reload animation, using the charging handle at the end. Otherwise, there is no appreciable difference other than the attachments which can be applied. Singleplayer The PKP Pecheneg is the standard LMG of the RGF. It is equipped with a PK-A and Bipod. It sports a Reed Autumn finish. Multiplayer The PKP is the third LMG to be unlocked. Filling the role of the heavy controllable LMG, the Pecheneg is quite powerful, allowing its user to win any close to mid-range argument with little effort. 4x magnification does to this MG no favor, due to the powerful, yet quite controllable, vertical recoil. The sights are sharp but not restricting. Red dot and reflex sights can provide even more accuracy as well as a bigger field of view when Aiming Down the weapon's Sights. Suppressors are somewhat unnecessary, since it reduces its already low Bullet Velocity, making it harder for the user to engage in accurate ranged combat. Compensators and Muzzle brakes are not necessary, although, the former favors CQ Combat, while the latter makes the recoil almost 55% in all directions. A Heavy Barrel reduces the overall spread pattern, adding a decent 33% vertical recoil on the side. A flash hider is the ideal barrel modification for the user who does not wish to alter the weapon's recoil pattern. Overall, it outperforms the M240B in terms of recoil, reload speed and accuracy, sacrificing damage and RoF. Certainly capable of winning close to mid-range arguments, although lacking a bit in long and very close range combat, its the ideal weapon for those who like to switch between an offensive and a defensive playstyle on the fly. Gallery BF4 PKP model.png|'PKP Pecheneg' BF4 PKP Pecheneg-1.png|First person view BF4 PKP Pecheneg-2.png|Iron sights BF4 PKP Pecheneg-3.png|Reloading BF4 PKP Pecheneg-4.png|Cocking Battlefield Hardline The AP MMG ('A'rmor-'P'''iercing '''M'edium 'M'achine 'G'un) is the default primary weapon of the Armored Rescue Vehicle and Hardened Attack Truck. It has a medium rate of fire and is decently accurate. It is very effective against infantry, cars, and helicopters, and can also be used against bulletproof vehicles, due to its armor-piercing ability. It is by far the best weapon for fighting against infantry, and is well-rounded, but if the player wants to play a dedicated anti-vehicle role with the armored vehicle, the HMG or M3M are good choices. Trivia Battlefield Play4Free *The reload animation for the Pecheneg is much more akin to the belt-fed LMG reload animations from Battlefield 3, which has the player pull the charging handle first and then change the magazine. That is unlike the rest of the belt-fed LMGs in Battlefield Play4Free, in which their reload animations are akin to the belt-fed LMG reloads in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, which happen the other way around. Battlefield 3 *The Pecheneg in multiplayer has different iron sights than that of singleplayer and co-op, the sights being more aligned in multiplayer than in the other modes. *Strangely, in single-player and co-op, the PKP rarely utilizes a bipod, unlike other LMGs in the game. However, this is compensated by its very high accuracy in campaign and co-op. *In the singleplayer campaign it's used as a mounted weapon, but when picked up by the player it doesn't have a bipod. *In the Beta, the PKP Pecheneg lacked "PKP" in its name. *The PKP's belt feeds from the right side of the gun, unlike similar weapons that feed from the left side or from a magazine. *In Comrades, the PKP is used by the GIGN as their primary MG. *There is a rare glitch with the PKP when equipped with the Bipod that causes the PKP to have a similar appearance to the XBOW after knifing a fence.BF3 - PKP Pecheneg Turns Into a Crossbow (Shown at 0:08 and 0:27) - retrieved October 20, 2012 *On the 500 kills dog tag, the PKM model is used, easily recognizable by its carrying handle. Battlefield 4 *The PKP's reload 4 has the player swap the magazine first then rack the charging handle, which is contrary to Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3 (as well as all the other belt-fed LMGs in the aforementioned games and Battlefield 4), where they rack the charging handle first then swap the magazine. *Unlike in Battlefield 3, when a sight is attached, the PKP will lose its iron sights. This is also true of most LMGs in-game. External links *Pecheneg on Wikipedia *Pecheneg on Modern Firearms References de:PKP Pecheneg ru:Печенег Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 4 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Specializations of Battlefield Hardline